The Fierce Boy
by Piko Pikoh
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah senior yang super galak, membuat para junior yang dibimbingnya dalam MOS ingin memberinya pelajaran. Kejahilan Yesung dan Lee Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terkurung didalam kelas bersama juniornya yang super cerewet, Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana kisahnya? Warning: Disini Kyuhyun lebih tua dua tahun dari Sungmin. RnR please? :)


_**MY FIERCE BOY **__**© Richa Kenzeira**_

_**Pairing**__** : **_

_**~ Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**~ Lee Sungmin**_

_**~ Yesung**_

_**~ Lee Donghae**_

_**~ D L L**_

_**Genre**__** : Humor and Romance**_

_**Warning**__** : YAOI (BoyxBoy), disini Kyuhyun lebih tua dua tahun dari Sungmin, super gaje, super aneh, super OOC, dan super-super lainnya.**_

_**Rated**__** : T**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

Kyuhyun adalah senior yang super galak, membuat para junior yang dibimbingnya dalam MOS ingin memberinya pelajaran. Kejahilan Yesung dan Lee Donghae membuat Kyuhyun terkurung didalam kelas bersama juniornya yang super cerewet, Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana kisahnya? Yuk, mari kita baca :D

-:-

_**...ooo00OOO00ooo…**_

Ini adalah hari ketiga Cho Kyuhyun meresmikan hubungannya dengan Lee Sungmin. Tak biasa memang, karena keduanya adalah laki-laki. Tapi, cinta tak pernah salah kan? Jangan salahkan cinta yang muncul tanpa diduga dengan orang yang bahkan tak pernah terduga. Sejujurnya, meski salah, tapi setidaknya _tidak_ menurut _mereka_.

-:-

Cho Kyuhyun adalah senior di salah satu SMA swasta di Seoul, Korea Selatan. sedangkan Lee Sungmin adalah juniornya. Cho Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang aktif dalam berorganisasi, maka dari sanalah awal pertemuannya dengan Lee Sungmin, ketika Lee Sungmin tengah dalam masa orientasi siswa di SMA tersebut, dan Cho Kyuhyun bertugas sebagai senior yang mengatur (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menjahili) juniornya itu.

Awalnya Kyu tak 'memandang' Lee Sungmin sebagai junior yang _menarik_, karena pada dasarnya Kyu tak menyukai laki-laki super cerewet seperti Lee Sungmin. Kyu hanya menganggap Lee Sungmin sebagai juniornya yang nyolot dan menyebalkan.

Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau pendapat itu langsung luntur seketika ketika _mereka_ terkurung dalam ruang kelas berdua?

Jangan salahkan Yesung dan Lee Donghae yang sengaja membuat mereka terkurung selama hampir 5 jam disana! Karena Yesung dan Lee Donghae kesal pada sang senior yang galaknya minta ditabok, akhirnya mereka berencana _mengurung_ seniornya itu dengan mengorbankan sahabat mereka, Lee Sungmin. Dan terjadilah insiden 'pengurungan' itu.

-:-

"Wahh, _hyung_, kenapa pintunya sulit dibuka?" kata Sungmin sambil terus mencoba membukanya sekuat tenaga. Kyu tak menggubris ocehan Sungmin yang daritadi ribut membicarakan pintu yang katanya sulit dibuka. Menurut Kyu, Sungmin hanya sedang mencari-cari cara untuk mengganggunya yang sedang mencari sesuatu didalam kelas bersama Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, aku sedang tidak bercanda! Pintunya sulit dibuka!" kali ini kata-kata Sungmin sedikit memaksa Kyu untuk memberi tatapan '_deathglare'_ padanya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Daripada meributkan pintu, sebaiknya kau bantu aku mencari kalung Yoona. Aku yakin kalungnya terjatuh dikelas, karena saat MOS tadi aku masih melihatnya menggunakan kalung." Cerocos Kyu, Sungmin ingin membantah tapi melihat tatapan Kyu yang _membunuh_, akhirnya Sungmin bungkam dan membantu seniornya mencari kalung milik Yoona, junior yang satu ruangan dengan Sungmin.

_Sementara itu Yesung dan Lee Donghae…_

Yesung menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoona yang sedang menangis sesenggukkan karena kalungnya yang hilang. Yesung melirik Lee Donghae yang hanya memperhatikan gadis manis itu menangis.

"Sudahlah, Yoona, kalungmu tidak hilang kok!" celetuk Yesung yang langsung mendapat jitakan dikepalanya, siapa lagi yang menjitak Yesung kalau bukan Lee Donghae?

Yoona langsung mendongkak menatap Yesung tak mengerti.

"Lalu sekarang mana kalungku?" kata Yoona parau.

"Kau ini! Kenapa bilang soal itu sekarang!?" cetus Lee Donghae, Yesung malah mencibir keki.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Donghae yang menyembunyikan kalungmu. Kami sengaja melakukan itu untuk memberi pelajaran pada senior yang bernama Kyuhyun itu!" tutur Yesung, Yoona memasang wajah kaget. Yesung meraba kantongnya dan merogohnya, lalu keluarlah kalung milik Yoona. "Ini kalungmu, sudah jangan menangis lagi ya!" tambah Yesung sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Yoona _blushing_, kemudian mengambil kalung yang disodorkan Yesung padanya. Kali ini Lee Donghae yang mencibir.

"Karena kalungmu sudah ada, jangan katakan pada senior yang galaknya ajaib itu perihal kejahilan kami ya, Yoona cantik!" kata Lee Donghae semanis mungkin, kalau Yoona memberitahu senior Kyu kan bahaya luar biasa.

Yoona mengangguk, "_Ne!_"

Yesung dan Lee Donghae tersenyum penuh arti sambil membayangkan _'macan'_ akan segera memangsa _'tikus'_ yang cicitannya mengganggu telinga. Kecerewetan Sungmin pasti akan berdampak buruk untuk telinga Kyuhyun yang malang itu.

_Kembali ke senior kita yang tampan bersama juniornya yang super imut ini…_

Kyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemana sebenarnya kalung Yoona _'melarikan diri'_? Sudah setengah jam mencari tapi hasilnya nihil. Bagaimana bisa Kyu tahan didalam ruang kelas itu kalau Sungmin yang tak henti-hentinya _berkicau_? Astaga lagi-lagi Kyu mendengar keluhan Sungmin yang tak hentinya (masih) meributkan pintu ajaib yang katanya sulit dibuka itu. Meskipun benar tak bisa dibuka, setidaknya bersikap tenang bisa kan? Lagipula ada dua laki-laki didalamnya yang sudah pasti memiliki tenaga untuk mendobrak pintunya kan?

"Berhentilah merengek! Dasar bocah cerewet!" bentak Kyu, Sungmin bungkam lagi. Tapi dapat dipastikan tak perlu menunggu 5 menit maka laki-laki itu akan kembali _berkicau._

"_Hyung_, dari tadi kita sudah lama mencari kalungnya, tapi tidak ketemu kan? Sebaiknya sekarang _hyung_ cek pintu itu. Dan _hyung_ pasti akan ikut panik sepertiku!" kali ini Sungmin tidak tahan melihat sikap Kyu yang menurutnya (sok?) dewasa dan berkuasa itu. Meskipun akhirnya suara Sungmin mencicit seperti tikus kecekik karena mendapati tatapan _membunuh_ itu tertuju padanya lagi.

Kyu memandang Sungmin gemas, ingin rasanya menyumpal mulut juniornya itu dengan gulungan kertas supaya diam. Tapi akhirnya Kyu berpikir sejenak, mungkin kalung itu tidak ada diruang kelas ini, mungkin terjatuh dikoridor-koridor sekolah, atau yang paling buruk kalung itu telah ditemukan oleh orang yang salah yang berniat menjualnya!

Astaga! Kyu langsung mengusir jauh-jauh perihal kemungkinan terburuk itu. Setelah cukup tahan mendengar _kicauan_ junior disampingnya, ia mana mungkin tahan mendengar rengekan dan ingus yang meler dimana-mana saat mendapati Yoona yang tak henti menangis karena kalungnya tidak ketemu. Akhirnya Kyu bangit dan berdiri, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu diikuti oleh Sungmin.

_Krekkk!_

Kyu tertegun, pintunya terkuci dari luar! Ia mencoba membukanya lagi.

_Krekkk krekkk!_

Benar, pintunya terkunci atau bahkan ada yang sengaja mengunci! Dengan emosi meluap-luap Kyu mencoba mendobrak pintu itu. Tak berhasil!

"Kau jangan diam saja! Bantu aku mendobrak pintunya!" cetus Kyu, Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung membantu Kyu mendobrak pintunya.

_BRAKKK!_

Ajaib! Meski sudah berkali-kali didobrak pintunya tetap menolak untuk terbuka, peluh mulai membasahi kedua _namja_ tersebut.

Mereka tak tahu kalau tepat diluar pintu tersebut, terdapat lemari besar yang menghalanginya. Astaga, sekuat apa Yesung dan Lee Donghae mendorong lemari besar yang entah mereka dapat darimana itu? Ternyata bukan hanya Yesung dan Lee Donghae yang kesal pada seniornya yang galak itu, tapi seluruh junior dikelas yang dibimbing oleh Kyu itu juga kesal pada senior yang kini bernasib malang itu! Para junior super nyolot itu membantu rencana yang disusun oleh Yesung dan Lee Donghae untuk memberi _pelajaran_ pada Kyuhyun.

"Hosh…, hosh…, tak kusangka pintunya ngajak berantem!" Kyu ngos-ngosan sambil terus meluncurkan ocehan-ocehan tak masuk akal. Sepertinya _virus _cerewet _namja _disampingnya itu menular.

"Sekarang bagaimana, _hyung_? Aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau kita terkurung disini selamanya! Whoaaa aku akan menjadi perjaka seumur hidupkuuu!" Sungmin kembali _berkicau_. Kali ini Kyu membalas _kicauan_ Sungmin.

"Aku tak sudi bersamamu disini selamanya! Telingaku pasti rusak mendengarmu terus mengoceh!" cetus Kyu, akhirnya dia menyerah dan bersandar pada dinding sambil terus mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Sungmin ikut bersandar disamping Kyu. Sungmin memandang ke arah seniornya yang ternyata memiliki ketampanan kelewat batas itu. Kalau Kyu tidak segalak dan sesensitif ini, pasti banyak _fans_ perempuan yang minta dijadikan kekasihnya Kyu. Hanya saja, sikapnya yang galak dan _sok_ itu membuatnya terkenal sebagai _namja_ paling sadis disekolah, bukan paling tampan apalagi paling cantik.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" ujar Kyu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sungmin tersenyum semanis mungkin tanpa sadar membuat Kyu sedikit…, _bergetar._

"Ternyata kau lucu juga, _hyung_. Tak kusangka ocehanmu lebih tak masuk akal dari ocheanku saat mencoba membuka pintu sialan itu." Kata Sungmin diakhiri tawa renyah khasnya. Kyu benci menyadari kalau ucapan Sungmin benar adanya. Entah kenapa ia jadi tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya untuk tidak _berkicau_ seperti _namja_ disampingnya.

"Hentikan tawamu itu, menyebalkan!"

Sungmin malah semakin menaikkan _volume_ tawanya, sejenak ia mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Sifatmu lebih kekanak-kanakan dariku, _hyung._" Celetuk Sungmin yang langsung mendapat tatapan _deathglare_ dari Kyu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum samar, ia merasa sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan mematikan dari Kyu yang ditujukan padanya.

Sudah satu jam mereka terkurung dalam ruang kelas itu. Sungmin mulai menguap sambil menatap arloji ditangan kirinya. Pukul 17:07. Sungmin sudah tak memikirkan bagaimana ibunya akan berceloteh panjang perihal keterlambatannya pulang. Bahkan ia sudah tak berani memikirkannya mengingat Kyu yang dianggapnya galak kini tengah memasang wajah putus asa.

Sungmin mulai terkantuk-kantuk menahan kepalanya supaya tak bersandar pada bahu _namja_ disebelahnya. Tapi ia sudah tak kuat mengingat ia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mencoba membuka pintu itu. Akhirnya mata Sungmin terpejam dan kepalanya bersandar pada Kyu. Kyu kaget saat mendapati kepala Sungmin dibahunya, tapi ada suatu yang mendorongnya untuk tidak mengganggu tidur Sungmin. Ia membiarkan bahunya dipakai _'bantal'_ oleh Sungmin yang malang.

Kyu mendesah pelan teringat bagaimana harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada sang _eomma_ tentang keterlambatannya pulang, lagipula sudah dapat dipastikan, ia akan terkurung diruang kelas ini sampai besok, mengingat ketika jam 18:00 maka pintu gerbang akan dikunci.

Kyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi membuat lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil milik Sungmin yang kedamaiannya sedikit terganggu. Kyu tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa _namja _yang tertidur dibahunya ini bisa tidur senyenyak itu?

Dan oh! Astaga! Kyu menahan nafasnya ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk pinggangnya! Ia merasa sesak meski Sungmin tak memeluknya erat. Kyu merasa sesak karena ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik yang membuatnya tak melakukan tindakan apapun pada _namja_ yang tengah anteng memeluknya itu, membangunkannya misalnya. Kyu malah membiarkan _namja_ yang imut itu memeluk dirinya sesuka hati.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kyu sampai bisa membuatnya tertidur bersama Sungmin. Dua _namja_ yang malang.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian Sungmin terbangun dan mendapati dirinya yang tengah memeluk pinggang Kyu yang tengah damai. Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya perlahan. Gelap. Berarti sudah malam. Sungmin berdiri dan mencari _stop contact _untuk menyalakan ruangan itu.

_Trekk!_

Lampu menyala dan Kyu terbangun dari tidurnya, penerangan membuat matanya silau.

"Maaf, _hyung,_ sepertinya aku mengganggu tidurmu." Kata Sungmin sambil kembali duduk disamping Kyu. Kyu tak menjawab melainkan terus mengucek-ngucek matanya. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada Sungmin yang balik memandangnya. Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat. "Hyung, kena – "

CUP!

Sungmin melotot kaget! Matanya hampir keluar mendapati Kyu yang sepertinya masih mengigau yang mecium bibirnya! Astaga, sekali lagi, Kyu mencium bibir Sungmin!

Yang Sungmin rasakan saat itu adalah…, dunia seolah berputar! Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah _first kiss_-nya. Yang ia sayangkan adalah…, kenapa harus dengan seorang _namja_?

Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyu yang kini tengah tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Sepertinya rasa mengantuk benar-benar menguasai kesadarannya! Anehnya, jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya!

_BRAKKKK!_

Tadaa! _Duo nyets_ akhirnya datang bak seorang pendekar yang menyelamatkan seorang putri yang diganggu kecoak. Sungmin hampir menangis terharu bahwa ia tak perlu memikirkan kehidupannya yang akan terus menjadi perjaka selamanya.

"Sungmiiiiiinnn!" teriak Yesung dan Lee Donghae yang langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Sungmin. Mau tak mau membuat kesadaran Kyu pulih sepenuhnya mendengar suara berisik yang keluar dari tiga juniornya.

"Maafkan kami Sungmin, kami lupa membuka pintu itu. Kami ingat saat tengah bermain _playstations_ dirumahku bersama Donghae! Huhuhu!" celetuk Yesung. Sungmin langsung melotot mendengar penjelasan dari Yesung. Berarti selama ini dia sengaja dijahili oleh dua sahabatnya ini! Sekali lagi, oleh dua sahabatnya!

_Pletakk pletakk!_

Jitakan berhasil mendarat dikepala dua sahabatnya, siapa lagi yang menjitaknya kalau bukan Sungmin? Selain kena jitak, duo jeje – eh duo sohibnya juga kena tatapan membunuh dari Kyu yang seolah melemparnya kedunia lain dalam sekejap! (_Loe kira __mangekyou sharingan __apa?_ _*plakk*_) Hanya dengan ditatap seperti itu, nafas Yesung dan Donghae langsung tercekat, dan yang tubuh mereka ingin saat itu adalah berlari. Tapi, karena mendadak lutut mereka lemas akhirnya mereka menelan ludah bulat-bulat, sambil berdo'a kepada dewa _Jashin_ yang disembah-sembah _Hidan_ dalam _anime Naruto_ untuk tidak mengambil nyawanya saat itu juga. (_Loh?_)

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian _mengenaskan_ itu. Yesung dan Lee Donghae tak henti-hentinya mendapat _surprise_ dari para senior yang tentu saja temannya Kyu. Sebut saja, Eunhyuk dan Ryewook. Ketiga seniornya itu terus saja membuat hari-hari Yesung dan Lee Donghae seperti di neraka. Lee Sungmin pengecualian, karena ia hanya menjadi korban dalam _tragedi_ itu.

Tapi, sebenarnya hari-hari Sungmin lebih menderita dari Yesung dan Donghae. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah kejadian itu, Sungmin jadi sering memikirkan Kyu! Dan yang lebih konyolnya lagi adalah, ia seringkali mendapati jantungnya berdetak hebat jika sedang berpapasan dengan _namja_ tampan yang sering dipikirkannya itu! Otaknya selalu terbayang-bayang bagaimana ketika Kyu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Astaga – Sungmin merasa dirinya telah kehilangan kewarasannya!

Tunggu…, sebenarnya tak hanya Sungmin yang merasakan hal itu. Kyu juga merasakan hal yang serupa dengan Sungmin. Ia kerap kali mendapati otaknya yang terus memikirkan senyum Sungmin yang manis kelewat imut itu. Dan anehnya, tanpa sadar ia mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah menguntit juniornya itu sambil berharap bisa melihat senyumnya! Jangan salahkan Yesung dan Lee Donghae yang telah menciptakan perasaan _aneh_ antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Karena sesungguhnya mereka tak menyangka akan menciptakaan _rasa yang salah_ diantara sahabatnya dengan senior galaknya.

"Kemarikan ponselmu!" perintah Kyuhyun pada Lee Donghae, Donghae menurut dan memberikan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil terus mengucek-ngucek ponsel Donghae, entah apa yang dicarinya dalam ponsel itu.

Seperti yang para _readers_ kira, Kyu _'mencuri'_ nomer ponsel Sungmin yang tersimpan dalam kontak diponsel Donghae.

"Aku serahkan dua _tikus nakal_ ini pada kalian." Kata Kyu lempeng pada Eunhyuk dan Ryewook sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

-:-

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat mendapati ponselnya berdering. Ada telepon! Tapi Sungmin tak mengangkat teleponnya karena ia tengah sibuk makan siang dikantin. Selain itu nomer yang tertera pada layar ponselnya juga dirahasiakan.

_Tiga kali…,_

Ugh! Akhirnya dengan mulut penuh makanan Sungmin mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_? Kau siapa hah? Beraninya mengganggu acara makan siangku!" bentak Sungmin pada seseorang yang meneleponnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si penelepon, Sungmin menutup teleponnya dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

Sungmin hampir terjungkal dari kursinya ketika mendapati ponselnya berdering kembali. Ia mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan emosi yang meluap sampai ubun-ubun.

"Heh! Bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan ga – "

"Kau galak sekali padaku hah! Sekarang sudah berani ya!?" kali ini seseorang yang meneleponnya itu membentaknya. Sungmin langsung melotot kaget mendengar suara diseberang sana – diteleponnya.

"_Hyung?_"

"Ya, ini aku! Cepat temui aku sekarang diruang dimana kita terkurung dulu!" cetus si penelepon yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun dan langsung mematikannya secara sepihak, membuat _namja_ berwajah imut itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Itu berarti ia harus siap mental menghadapi jantungnya yang akan terus berdetak tak berarturan ketika bertemu berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun! Mendadak nafsu makannya hilang seketika.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi terus memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sesekali ia tertawa ketika mengingat Sungmin yang terlonjak kaget dan hampir terjungkal dari kursinya ketika mendapati telepon darinya. Siapa lagi yang menguntit kalau bukan Kyuhyun?

-:-

"Kau membuatku menunggu!" cetus Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangan didepan dada. Pura-pura berwajah kesal padahal dalam hatinya ia melompat kegirangan.

"_Mianhae,_ _hyung_, tadi ada sedikit gangguan. Ada apa _hyung_ memintaku datang ke ruangan ini? _Hyung _rindu padaku? Atau jangan-jangan _hyung_ ingin terkurung disini bersamaku lagi?" cerocos Sungmin dengan memasang wajah _innocent_. Jangan salahkan Lee Sungmin yang kelewat polos itu, karena ia tak tahu kalau kata-katanya itu mengundang amarah bahkan nafsu untuk membunuh! Tapi, tidak bagi Kyuhyun, ia merasa sudah terbiasa dengan _kicauan_ juniornya yang aneh tapi menarik itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya – masih berpura-pura kesal. Melihat itu, Sungmin langsung mundur selangkah, takut kalau-kalau seniornya itu _memangsanya_ hidup-hidup.

"Tak bisakah kau _mengerem_ ocehanmu itu, ha? Untuk ukuran seorang _namja_, tak pantas kalau kau cerewet begitu. Seperti _yeoja_ saja!" Kyu kembali mencetus. Kyu memandang Sungmin yang sudah memanyunkan bibirnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Cerewet itu adalah bagian dari Sungmin. Kalau ia tidak cerewet justru teman-temannya akan banyak yang bertanya, seperti: _Min, kau baik-baik saja? _Atau: _Min, kau sedang sakit ya?_ Atau ada yang lebih parah: _Min, kau mau buang air besar?_

Sayangnya Cho Kyuhyun tak menyadari kalau kalimatnya itu menyakiti hati Lee Sungmin.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin _hyung_ katakan! Jangan mencemo'ohku seperti itu! _Hyung _baru mengenalku, jadi _hyung_ tak tahu banyak tentang aku dan kecerewetanku!" kali ini si imut Sungmin mulai berani membentak Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau membuat Kyu memberikan seringaian nan mempesona. Seringai, bukan senyum.

"Asal kau tahu saja, junior ce-re-wet, aku benci kalau harus mengatakan semuanya padamu!" kata Kyu menekankan kata cerewet. Mau tak mau membuat emosi menggebu-gebu yang ingin sesegera mungkin dilayangkan Sungmin pada seniornya yang tampan ini. Baru saja Sungmin mau membuka mulut, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyela. "Aku menyukaimu! Dan aku benci mengakuinya, karena itu sama saja mengatakan kalau aku itu tidak normal!"

Sungmin mendongkak menatap Kyu tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa senior galak ini menyukainya? Menyukai _namja_! Seperti ada banyak bunga bertebaran dihati Sungmin yang membuatnya sejuk bukan main. Selama ini ia tak perlu repot-repot konsultasi pada psikolog kalau ternyata Kyuhyun juga menyukainya. Peduli kampret percintaan _namja_ dengan _namja_. Bagi Sungmin sekarang sudah bukan masalah kalau memang sama-sama suka.

"Setelah ini, kau pasti akan menganggapku aneh." Lirih Kyu. Astaga – seorang Kyuhyun ternyata bisa memiliki nada yang…, sedih juga! Mengingat selama ini Kyu adalah senior menyebalkan yang galak.

Sungmin memasang senyum termanisnya membuat Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya.

"_Hyung_, aku juga menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai senior, tapi sebagai seorang _namja_." Tutur Sungmin. Kali ini Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya.

"Kau tidak sedang mengelabuiku kan? Kau tidak sedang menjahiliku seperti konco-koncomu itu kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tetap memasang senyumnya. Kyu menatap Sungmin seperkian detik untuk melihat kejujuran dimata juniornya itu. Kyu menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Kau percaya padaku, _Kyunnie_?" kata Sungmin, Kyu mengerutkan dahi.

"_Kyunnie_?"

"Ya, anggap saja panggilan sayang untukmu dariku. Jadi, kau percaya padaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "Ya, aku percaya padamu, _Minnie_."

"_Minnie_?"

"Anggap saja panggilan sayang untukmu dariku." Kata Kyu sambil mengerling jahil. Keduanya saling pandang kemudian saling senyum. Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, sampai kedua tubuh _namja_ itu saling berpelukkan.

"_Saranghae, Minnie_."

"_Aishiteru, Kyunnie._" Celetuk Sungmin, membuat keduanya tenggelam dalam gelak tawa.

Ahhh cinta itu indah, bukan? Meski jatuh pada orang yang jelas-jelas salah. Tapi percayalah, cinta tak pernah salah. Sekalipun dengan seseorang yang sejenis, tapi cinta tak menjadikannya masalah. Asal ada cinta disana, semuanya tak akan terasa salah.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpegangan, saling berhadapan, saling memandang, saling tersenyum. Jangan salahkan ruang kelas yang sengaja pihak sekolah kosongkan karena kekurangan siswa yang menjadikan kedua _namja_ didalamnya ini bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya.

_**~ OWARI ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N**_

_**Ne, bagaimana ff yaoi pertamaku ini, minna-san? :)**_

_**Aku tak pandai membuat cerita yaoi, percayalah, ini adalah ff yaoi pertamaku. Aku bukan pecinta Korea, tapi aku membuat ff ini untuk teman terbaikku yang menjadi fanatik Korea dan telah permanent menjadi seorang Fujoshi :p**_

_**Sedikit catatan: **__**Mangekyou Sharingan**__** adalah teknik mata yang sangat berbahaya yang dimiliki oleh Klan Uchiha dalam anime Naruto. Si pengguna bisa membuat benda apapun yang berada dalam fokus pandangan matanya, menghilang terlempar ke dunia lain dimensi. (Biar readers mengerti :p)**_

_**Big thanks for **__**Piko Pikoh**__**, dengan mengingatmu aku tahu aku bisa menyelesaikan ff gaje ini. Ralat, bukan mengingatmu, tapi mengingat ff yang kau janjikan padaku, yang sukses membuatku penasaran ingin secepat mungkin membacanya xD**_

_**Okay, semoga ff-ku tidak mengecewakan :)**_

___**Richa. Kenzeira **___


End file.
